Organic electroluminescent elements (organic light emitting diodes) are attracting intention as next-generation light sources that can be utilized as flat panel displays, backlights for liquid crystal display devices, light sources for lighting and the like, because of reasons such as being capable of surface emission at high luminance with a low voltage.
Patent Literature 1 discloses one example of conventional organic electroluminescent elements. In this organic electroluminescent element, a light emitting layer is constituted by a hole transporting light emitting layer in which a hole transporting material to which a first fluorescent material is added serves as a matrix, and an electron transporting light emitting layer in which an electron transporting material to which a second fluorescent material is added serves as a matrix. The hole transporting light emitting layer and the electron transporting light emitting layer are caused to emit light at the same time so that the color of light emitted from these light emitting layers is perceived as a mixed color, and both first fluorescent material of the hole transporting light emitting layer and second fluorescent material of the electron transporting light emitting layer are respectively made of two or more types of fluorescent materials such that the emission spectrum of light with a color emitted from the hole transporting light emitting layer is approximately the same as that of light with a color emitted from the electron transporting light emitting layer. The wavelengths of the peak in fluorescence of these two or more types of fluorescent material in a solid state are different from each other. The organic electroluminescent element disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is proposed from the point of view of preventing a chromaticity change in the color of emitted light that accompanies a change in the amount of applied current or the elapse of emission time.